The invention relates to a clip closure for closing bag-shaped or tubular container systems made from film. The invention further relates to an opening tool for opening such a clip closure, as well as a set comprising at least one such clip closure and an opening tool.
Clip closures for closing films and, in particular, endless films are known from the prior art.
DE 4137478A1, for example, discloses a two-part clip closure for closing bag-shaped or tubular container systems made of film, such as for example sausage casings, bags or the like. This clip closure comprises a first closure part and a second closure part corresponding to the first closure part. The first closure part is of U-shaped configuration and comprises two limbs spaced apart from one another, between which a receiver space is formed for a film portion to be closed. The second closure part is of substantially cuboid configuration and comprises a receiver for the free ends of the limbs of the first U-shaped closure part. A connecting device is further provided for non-positively and/or positively securing the second closure part to the first closure part, when said connecting device is in its brought-together state. The connecting device is formed by retaining cams protruding outwardly and provided on the free ends of the limbs of the first U-shaped closure part and engagement recesses configured to correspond to the retaining cams, provided in the receiver of the second closure part. In the brought-together state of the first and second closure parts, the second closure part closes the U-shaped opening of the first closure part and is latched thereto. The film portion gathered up to form a tress is deflected in a wave-shaped manner by a projection under contact pressure.
A significant drawback with this known solution of DE4137478A1 is that said clip closures are, in particular, awkward to handle and may only be used for specific applications.